


Burn It Down

by Lieutenant_Romanoff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, BlackwatchWeek, Jesse is in his 20s, M/M, Tragic lack of Genji in this one, Weapons, mcreyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieutenant_Romanoff/pseuds/Lieutenant_Romanoff
Summary: The Hellfire was rage and anger. Peacekeeper was precision and determination. When the two collide, they become unstoppable.Jesse and Gabriel meet as told by their weapons.





	Burn It Down

**Author's Note:**

> Blackwatch Week Day 1- Weapons
> 
> Unfortunately this one doesn't have Genji in but tomorrow's prompt will! And it will also be considerably longer than this since this is only a small drabble. 
> 
> Reference to McReyes at the end, Jesse is in his 20s so there's no issues with age and consent there

The Hellfire Shotguns’ master was as volatile as they were. A swirling hurricane of rage and determination. He’d always been that way. In SEP the other men cowered away from him, whispering amongst themselves about his silent persona and lamenting his blatant disregard for the lives of those around him when it came to the battlefield. It wasn’t his fault, it was the very nature of the hellfire. A torrent of close range shots designed to decimate all those who dared get in the way, a spiralling vortex of bullets which viewed all in the way not as friends or foes but merely targets. During the crisis the hellfire and their master mowed through target after target; tearing through metal, machinery, flesh or bone; whatever happened to be in their path. The hellfire was volatile, and their master only matched this.

When the UN rejected their master as leader of Overwatch the anger and frustration only grew to even more dangerous levels. The man with the pulse rifle, the one with the steady aim and true heart, he had attempted to calm their master but it was a waste. Where he and his weapon were focused and reasonable, they were short-sighted and quick to anger; it was the nature of the beast. So they were resigned to blackwatch, the trash heap of the organisation where those in power shoved the ones that nobody wanted to look at, that everybody wanted gone, and they left them there to rot and corrupt in the shady underground. And the hellfire and their master did just that. They stewed and schemed and swore revenge on all those who had denied them the position they so rightfully deserved.

And as the anger grew, the more volatile and reckless the hellfire became. The rage grew inside them, planting its roots in every inch of their master’s body and blossoming into pure hatred and power. The death blossom had taken form and god help those who got in its way.

***

Peacekeeper’s master suited the weapon perfectly. Unpredictable, powerful and almost always underestimated. When people saw the cowboy with the six shot pistol they usually scoffed or rolled their eyes, barely acknowledging his existence let alone seeing him as any kind of threat. Not that it bothered Peacekeeper or her master. It only made it all the more satisfying when they whirled around and with a quick, single shot to the head ended another life. They worked in sync as they shot and smoked and burned their way up the ranks of the Deadlock gang. People grew to fear Peacekeeper’s master and in turn fear her.

Peacekeeper may have only been a six shot but with that came precision and a focus rivalled by none. When every shot mattered they became all the more crucial and Peacekeeper’s master knew how to get the most out of every single one. Six shots meant six bodies and he would not settle for any less. Every bullet that soared through the air was followed by the thud of a body falling into the dirt and it became the defining sound of Deadlock Gorge. Peacekeeper was vicious and unforgiving and her master reflected this in his every action. His ruthless efficiency became the object of horror stories across the country and the tell-tale bang of Peacekeeper releasing a shot was enough to send shivers down the spine of the toughest man. They were an unstoppable duo with a thirst for blood and a hunger for adventure. 

It was inevitable then that Peacekeeper and her master would attract unwanted attention.

***  
When Peacekeeper first met the hellfire it was a battle for the ages. The hellfire whirled and burned around the six-shot, ruthlessly taking out those who allied themselves with the cowboy whilst Peacekeeper fired time and time again, watching black suited bodies smash to the wooden floor. The weapons were equally matched, brute strength against powerful precision with the most experienced masters wielding them. Neither man wanted to give in, fuelled by rage, determination and adrenaline. Eventually, Peacekeeper and her master found themselves outnumbered. With only six bullets and ten targets there was little to be done. Peacekeeper hit the wooden floor with a loud thud and a resigned sigh from her master. 

And yet the man with the shotguns, the man with the burning eyes, he never took the shot. Peacekeeper and her master had proved herself too valuable and the hellfire’s master wasn’t about to throw them away now.

***

When they were fighting alone, the hellfire and their master were ferocious. A reckless explosion of anger and power which pushed forward in a black wave of death and destruction. They cared not for the lives of those around them, crushing through enemy after enemy in an endless deathly tango. The death blossom that burst from the core of the hellfire was unlike anything their foes had seen before. Their master swirled around in a wild spiral shooting shell after shell at all those who dared come too close, a vicious whirlpool of chaos which cared not who was on the receiving end of the powerful shots. When they fought alone they were a force to be reckoned with.

But when Peacekeeper and the man who wielded her fought alongside them they shone. Hellfire’s shots became less reckless but no less deadly, continuing to mow through the crowds of enemies but now managing to separate friend from foe. Peacekeeper and her master spiralled through their enemies, taking out those who had managed to avoid the torrent of bullets coming from the hellfire. These two had learnt their own new tricks as well, freezing in place as their gaze locked onto the foes surrounding them and then, with a series of shots, watching them all drop to the ground. 

Alone in a fight the two were powerful, but on the same side they were nothing short of unstoppable. The weapons and their masters could face even the toughest foes together and the pair worked in perfect harmony, destroying their enemies with a few well placed shots and a couple of well timed flashbangs. 

But alone outside of the battle field the pair lacked the anger and ferocity they displayed. Their weapons might have been bloodthirsty or vengeful but the weapons found over time that their masters mellowed out. In a fight, hellfire’s master was still determined and wild but when away from it all, his anger at the UN and those who had wronged him had all but completely dissipated. In the heat of a battle, Peacekeeper’s master was ferocious and bloodthirsty but when he put her down at the end of a battle he became soft and welcoming.

As for the predictability, whilst Peacekeeper’s shots were still a surprise to those who came up against her, firing at peoples skulls from directions they had never anticipated; her master became easy to predict. More often than not, when the dragon and her master sought out their friends and leader for a mission or a target practice, they could be found together. Collapsed on the sofa, curled around eachother, their weapons long since forgotten on the common room floor. 

 

“Ah, those two. In a fight, they’re lethal. Around each other, they melt.”  
-Richelle Mead


End file.
